


Flirtation

by jo19844_twfic



Series: Season 1 missing scene fiction [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>season 1 missing scene fiction<br/>episode 1: Ianto is alone when Jack returns from speaking with Gwen and the flirtation is getting a little hard to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtation

Ianto switched the light off in Jack's office and made his way blindly to the door. It was dark without the illumination of the lamp, but he knew his way around; he had spent many evenings roaming the hub in the dark without being seen, although tonight there was nobody to see him. Tonight he could go home for the first time in days. Lisa's sedation was finally starting to work, she seemed to be without the pain and that was all he really cared about. The lack of human contact with her was killing him; he missed her touch, in fact he missed touch altogether. It had been too long.

 

The hub seemed solitary without anyone else, even Myfanwy was being quiet for a change.

 

Jack was out, but he didn't know where-- probably the same place that he usually went at night. Wherever it was that he went, he would generally stay there until the early morning when he would return as awake as the moment he had left. He didn't seem to need sleep, rest, or even get tired.

 

Ianto made his way to the door, carefully navigating his way around the large desk, only to find himself bumping into something that wasn't usually there, something solid that almost knocked him off his feet.

 

“Walking around in the dark Jones?” Jack's voice seemed to echo around the office. He sounded amused and Ianto could hear the throaty chuckle that he tried to hold back. “I didn't realise that you were nocturnal.”

 

Suddenly, light filtered through the room again and when Ianto turned around Jack was sitting on his desk with a folder in his lap.

 

“I was just leaving.

 

“And you switch the light off before you leave the room?”

 

“Conserving electricity sir,” Ianto explained. “The bills have been getting out of hand recently.”

 

“I'm sure one light bulb isn't going to break the bank.”

 

“I thought you might be out all evening.” Ianto took the file from Jack’s hand. “I did a check on that PC Cooper for you. She's fairly normal as far as I can see, no skeletons in her closet.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Although, she did try to remind herself about Torchwood but I took care of it. I've deleted the files in her computer, so hopefully in the morning she'll forget we ever existed.”

 

“What a shame.” Jack smirked. “I'd hate to forget me. Or you for that matter, not that I could of course. You do look fantastic in that suit today, did I mention that?”

 

“Well aren't you full of compliments today,” Ianto said, securing the file in the cabinet on the other side of the room. “That's twice today you've mentioned this suit.”

 

“I like it.” Jack smiled and then licked his bottom lip. “Although, I do sometimes wonder what Ianto Jones is like underneath it.”

 

“That's harassment,” Ianto said. “It was harassment this morning and it's still harassment now.”

 

“Well if you want to be technical about it you're off the clock so I'm not harassing, I'm simply flirting.”

 

“Is that right?” Ianto asked. “I would have never known you're just _so_ subtle about it.”

 

Jack chucked. “At least I'm honest about it. You flirt with me and you won't even admit it.”

 

“When did I ever flirt with you?” He asked, slightly taken aback, resting on the wall at the opposite side of the room. “I'm a taken man.”

 

“You flirt with me every single day.”

 

The Welshman shot him a quizzical look across the room and shoved his hands into his pockets. “How?”

 

“You bend over right in front of me,” Jack accused. “You wear tight trousers and you're constantly calling me sir in that sultry tone.”

 

“Okay.” Ianto sighed. “I bend over because I need to, I don't wear tight trousers and the way I speak comes naturally. It's not flirting, it's your ego presuming that everything someone does is directly associated with sex, foreplay or kinky pleasure.”

 

“Well that's because nine times out of ten it is.”

 

“Speak for yourself.”

 

“You mean to tell me that you don't wear that suit just because you know I want to get you out of it?” Jack raised his eyebrow at the Welshman as he walked moved across the room and stood in front of him. “You do, don't you?”

 

Ianto moved his lips towards Jack's mouth and stopped just before they touched. “No.” Their lips brushed as he spoke. “Now get over yourself.”

 

“I'll get over myself when you get under myself.” The older man smirked and let his eyes meet Ianto's.

 

“That is possibly the worst line I have ever heard in my life.” Ianto moved a little further away, but he remained close enough to taste Jack's coffee-infused breath. “I thought better of you.”

 

“Who needs a good tag line when the merchandise speaks for itself?”

 

Ianto smiled a little and licked his lips, narrowing his eyes. “I always thought that you were just a shameless flirt, but you actually want me don't you?” he asked. “All that flirting and that constant innuendo is all just a way of trying to get me into bed. You want me so badly that I can almost taste it.”

 

Jack ran his hands up the back of the younger man's legs and rested his palms on his arse. “For a guy with such a high IQ you really don't catch on that easily, do you?”

 

“And just what do you think you're doing?” Ianto removed Jack's hands.

 

“I'm touching your ass,” he said. “Because I figure that you need some bigger hints.” Jack pulled Ianto in by his tie and kissed him softly, letting his free hand move to the button on his trousers. “Come down to my room.”

 

“If you want me to come down your hole--”

 

Jack rose his eyebrow. “Now who's using innuendo.”

 

“If you want me in your bed then it's going to take a hell of a lot more than a kiss, a flirt and a fondle in your office.” Ianto stepped away from him. “I'm not that easy, and I'm not that available.”

 

“What do I have to do?” Jack asked.

 

Ianto walked towards the door. “Try harder.”

 

“How much harder?”

 

The Welshman pulled the door halfway closed on his way out and then turned to look at him. “Much, much harder.”

 

Jack smiled to himself and exhaled a deep breath as the door closed. He could hear the footsteps and alarms sound as Ianto made his way out for the night.

Tomorrow he would try harder.


End file.
